Tombée du ciel
by La vagabonde
Summary: Parfois le soir, il vient rendre visite à Hinata, sur un coup de tête, parce qu'il a besoin de se libérer. ET elle, elle l'écoute, elle le conseille, mais peut-être que ce soir là sera différent des autres? OS


Je pédale jusqu'à chez elle, c'est assez bizarre de me dire que ça fait la quatrième fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire, et nous ne sommes que début novembre, que je vais chez elle en pleine nuit, surtout qu'elle habite à 18 kilomètre de chez moi. Je crois que le plus étrange dans cette histoire c'est que je ne la connaissais pas avant, enfin de nom vite fait, son cousin est un super pote qui est parti en sport-étude Judo, mais comme leurs pères sont brouillés ils ne se sont vu qu'une fois. Elle ne parle pas souvent non plus, jamais à vrai dire, toujours dans l'ombre de ses deux grandes copines, des filles de notre bande, enfin grandes… Elle ne les connait que depuis cette année aussi. Mais je sais pas pourquoi elle « attire» les gens comme ça, enfin on se sent bien en sa présence, même Naruto à cessé ses gamineries quand elle est là, mais faut pas croire elle à du répondant, ça m'a choqué et je pense ne pas être le seul, surtout que beaucoup n'ont jamais entendu le son de sa voix, c'était à la grosse faillotte de la classe, qui ressemble à un croisement hippopotame/cheval, et je vous assure que c'est pas beau à voir. Donc la faillotte était entrain d'étaler sa science, en fait cette fille à de mauvaise notes mais elle fait croire que c'est une intello, et elle à sortit comme ça, pile au moment ou la faillotte avait finit son interminable tirade :  
- Tu vois, la culture c'est comme la confiture, moins on en a plus on l'étale » Avait-elle dit à sa voisine assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende

Tout le monde avait rit et notre professeur n'avait pu réprimer un petit sourire satisfait, la faillotte tellement vexée n'avait plus ouvert la bouche le reste de la journée. Cette fille a le cœur sur la main, elle et Tenten avaient eu les questions du contrôle de français. Tenten avait refusé catégoriquement de nous les passer, en rentrant chez moi au moment de sortir mon agenda une feuille était tombée, les questions du contrôle accompagné d'un petit mot de sa fine écriture : Garde les pour toi  
Elle n'est pas particulièrement démonstrative, et ne parle qu'a Ino et Tenten, souvent à Shika et très peu à Naruto et Sasuke. Je m'arrête à un stop, je ne me souviens plus de la route. Je ferme les yeux pour me visualiser le chemin : première à droite. Je tourne et m'arrête devant chez elle. Je ne l'ai même pas appelé pour lui signaler que je venais. Elle le sait j'en suis sûre, ce genre de chose elle le pressent, comme un sixième sens. Elle à une méchante baraque, en front de mer, elle m'avait avertie hier matin que son père était parti en voyage d'affaire et qu'elle serait seule avec Hanabi sa petite sœur. Je vois la lumière de sa chambre allumée et un petit sourire illumine mon visage, j'avais raison, elle l'a sentit… Je pose mon vélo et toque à la porte. Une vieille bonne femme m'ouvre et me dit que Hinata-Sama m'attends là-haut. Je monte les escaliers doucement, veillant à ne pas réveiller sa sœur. La porte de sa chambre est entrouverte. Je toque et elle me répond « entre » d'un ton doux. A chaque fois que je rentre dans sa chambre j'ai l'impression d'être coupé du monde, c'est une vraie petite bulle. Elle est assise un livre en main devant la table basse sur laquelle est posée un service à thé. Elle se lève, faisant ondoyer ses beaux cheveux derrière elle, ils sont encore humides et son kimono mauves à fleur d'oranger est un peu défait laissant entrevoir sa peau veloutée. Elle me débarrasse de mon manteau et je me mets à frissonner quand une de ses mains fine effleure la peau de mon avant-bras, elle m'intime de m'asseoir et me sert du thé et s'assoit aussi. Elle tripote ses doigts nerveusement. Je prends la parole et explique mon problème, j'ai besoin d'être écouté :  
- j'en peux plus, la vie à la maison devient insupportable, j'ai besoin de voir le monde, de partir, de respirer l'air de la liberté, d'oublier aussi je crois, la rupture avec Temari à été plus douloureuse que prévue… C'est délicat comme situation… Elle sort avec Naruto et les voir se Gober à longueur de temps, tu sais c'est dur… Temari on est resté deux ans ensemble, mais je crois que le lycée l'a changé, enfin non, je crois que c'est le lycée qui à été un prétexte, enfin je sais plus, je suis vraiment perdu…

Je la regarde, c'est étrange de la voir sans son crayon noir autour des yeux qui lui donne un air dur, au naturel elle ressemble à un ange tombé du ciel. Son nez se renfrogne signe qu'elle réfléchit intensément et ses yeux regardent le ciel en attente d'une quelconque intervention divine pouvant lui venir en aide. Sa bouche se plisse, mimique qu'elle fait quand la réponse se fait désirer. J'ai l'impression de la connaître depuis des années, je connais la moindre de ses mimiques, ses petits gestes bien à elle, ses petites habitudes… etc. Elle baisse les yeux, elle est aussi paumée que moi je le vois, mais elle ne se décourage pas et réfléchit intensément :  
- Tu peux pas partir, déjà…

Elle baisse les yeux et continue :  
- Et puis pour Tema-chan et Naruto-kun, faudrait que t'arrête de penser tout le temps à elle, change un peu, et de les regarder quand ils sont en train de s'embrasser, et puis… merde, je sais pas ce que je veux dire…

Elle porte la tasse à ses lèvres d'un geste tremblant et renverse le contenu sur son kimono. Le thé traverse le tissu pour arriver sur la cuisse d'Hinata qui pousse un petit cri de douleur. Elle à l'air troublé par un fait qui ne la concerne nullement, à moins que…Non, comment pourrait-elle être amoureuse d'un abruti de cet espèce, remarque cela expliquerais bien des choses…  
Elle se relève et se dirige vers une armoire en merisier. Elle commence à défaire son kimono qui tombe sur ses épaules. Elle est tellement sensuelle comme ça que j'ai vraiment envie de lui sauter dessus, pourtant moi comme disait Temari, c'est pas le taux d'hormone qui m'étouffe. Je voudrais que ce moment dure pour toujours, c'est sur j'ai déjà vu des épaules de femme, même une femme nue, mais la voir ma camarade de classe, dos à moi, en chemise de nuit et son kimono qui glisse à ses pieds, me captive… Pourtant je brise ce moment intense en lui demandant d'une voie mal assurée :  
- Hinata-chan… Dis-moi ? Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureuse de Naruto ?

Je la sens se raidir. Elle attrape un kimono rouge dans son armoire et l'enfile. Elle se rassit devant moi et je peux remarquer une teinte rose non négligeable sur ses joues d'albâtre. Elle lève ses yeux vers moi, des yeux remplis de larmes, elle se lève et tripote une mèche de sa longue chevelure :  
- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi il est tard.

Son ton tremblote. Je ne réfléchis pas et la serre dans mes bras de toute mes forces. Je veux qu'elle sente qu'elle n'est pas seule… Elle s'accroche possessivement à mon T-shirt et je sens ses larmes qui coulent dessus. Elle pleure. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais c'est arrivé… Elle commence à passer une main câline dans mon dos, je lui caresse le bras et lui embrasse les cheveux. J'en ai envie et elle aussi, nous sommes très timide, le premier pas ne viendra peut-être pas. Finalement j'ose et prend son visage entra mes mains puis essuie ses larmes avec mes pouces, c'est étrange comme elle est petite. Je pose mes lèvres sur le bout de son nez et son rire parvint à mes oreilles comme un gazouillis d'oiseau. Elle capture mes lèvres et je la fait basculer sur son lit. Elle rompt notre baiser et me regarde de ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Mon cœur se serre, je tremble. Je lui caresse la taille, elle ferme les yeux pour savourer cet instant, je pose timidement mes lèvres contre les siennes. D'un geste lent je descends ma main sur la ceinture qui retient son kimono. Je défais le nœud du bout des doigts, et son kimono glisse lentement. Elle est belle… Ses mains se firent plus pressante et après avoir enlevé mon T-shirt elle s'attaque à ma ceinture. Je sens la caresse de sa main fine et glacée sur mon ventre. Les derniers vêtements glissèrent au sol, je ne me contrôle même plus, mon cerveau est déconnecté, bloqué sur fonction secondaire, out, caput, elle se glisse sous les draps et je l'y rejoins. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un … Après être arrivé au paroxysme de notre bonheur. Elle se laisse tomber sur l'oreiller, essoufflée, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son beau visage, elle ferme les yeux et se blottit contre moi :  
- Tu ne seras plus jamais seule » Lui soufflais-je à l'oreille avant de m'endormir.


End file.
